


【路帕】微光

by lihuamaokoai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Summary: 酒与花番外，政府解散后CP9回到水都的if
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
卡雷拉副社长的公子，现年7岁，和单身的Omega父亲过着平淡的二人生活。  
某一天，那个男人很自然地融入了这对父子的生活之中，他和孩子有着差不多的生活习惯，或者说是帕里照着他的生活习惯在培养孩子。那男人叫罗布·路奇，数年前在七水之都担任一号船坞的工头，也是孩子的另一个父亲。迄今为止少年只从父亲那里听到过一次这个名字，那时帕里醉醺醺的，拉着孩子的手走在回家的路上，指着天空中的满月对他说，知道吗？你那个混账Alpha老爸的名字含义是掠夺光明。  
然后帕里顿了一下，哀伤地望着歪头不解的小鬼，叹了口气，说你是他给我留下的唯一的光。  
7岁的卢米纳斯一言不发吃着早餐，他的两位父亲（事实上帕里一直不承认路奇的父亲身份）同样沉默不语，把对方当成空气自己干自己的事。帕里早上有场重要的会议，他一边嚼着三明治一边复习练了一夜的发言稿。路奇优雅地品着咖啡，身上却穿着与就餐行为格格不入的白背心工装裤，哈多利则啄食着盘子里精心准备的谷物。  
帕里看了看表，离会议开始还有半小时，他现在就需要出发了。他整理好着装对孩子叮嘱了几句，然后不情愿地瞥了一眼路奇：“你带。”路奇没说话，帕里弯下腰帮小鬼头系好领带，匆忙出了门。  
卢米纳斯抬头胆怯地看着路奇，路奇冷哼一声，他当然是不会带孩子的，他给卡库拨了通电话，直接把自己儿子丢给了同事。  
卡库挺喜欢帕里的孩子，彬彬有礼乖巧懂事，比他爱摆臭脸的Alpha老爸好相处太多了。前CP9的成员会在帕里没空的时候照顾长得像路奇的小家伙，除了路奇本人，他相当讨厌帕里给他的礼物，除了在家里不可避免的相遇外从不出现在孩子面前。  
“说实在的，金发小子养得不错，要是出个完完全全的路奇二代我可受不了。”加布拉让卢米纳斯坐在自己肩头上和卡库闲聊，一大早他们的前老大打了通电话说了句“带孩子”就挂了，甚至没给加布拉机会嘲讽一句“带谁的孩子”。  
“路奇先生……很可怕吗？”小男孩歪着头问。  
“加布拉，别在孩子面前说过去的事。”卡库皱着眉捅了他一手肘，有些事能说有些事不能说，你另一个爸爱好是杀人而且差点儿杀了你爸这种事最好永远沉睡在黑暗里。“路奇他只是不喜欢小孩子而已，别在意。”  
“对对，那家伙啊，最讨厌小鬼头了！”加布拉点着头附和道，路奇从小就成熟得过分了，尤其是那冷酷无情的眼神，让他在精英荟萃的CP9训练生中尤其突出。  
“不过，你为什么喊‘路奇先生’？”卡库不解地问，明明是自己的父亲为何要喊得像个陌生人？  
“……因为，父亲会生气的。”卢米纳斯低下头，“而且，路奇先生听到我那么叫的时候，眼神很可怕……”  
“啊啊……早知道该多劝几句让路奇搬出去住的……”卡库无奈地叹气，这两个人的关系当然没那么容易缓和，父母冷战苦的可就是孩子了。  
卡库原来的公寓还留着，他和加布拉搬进了一间房。卡莉法同样住进了她原本的房间，接任她的天才小秘书和父母一起住所以卡莉法那间屋仍保留着原样。布鲁诺回到了有些破败的酒吧重新开张，猫头鹰和偎取就住在酒吧二楼。  
问题是路奇，当初挑住处冰山直接把七水之都的地图摊给他随便挑地儿，甚至放话只要路奇敢说出口，哪怕住天上卡雷拉都能在空中给他造个楼阁。可CP0的前任总监就只是淡淡地看了一眼帕里，说了句和他住。  
当时帕里那个表情别提多精彩了，路奇绝对是为了看年轻的副社长气炸肺故意这么说的。冰山皱着眉在一边求他就不能再考虑考虑？你当初住的那屋子也还在要不然……  
可路奇就不，他就要和帕里住，甚至还理直气壮说我有理由不和自己的Omega住一起吗？帕里和路奇大吵了一架，当然，气到的只有他自己，路奇连眉头都没皱一下。要不是卡库等人拦着，帕里早就冲上去和路奇大打出手了。  
“你爸妈真觉得这样没问题？”加布拉随口问道，他可不在乎路奇那扭曲的家庭观念，爸就是爸，孩子叫一声有什么好闹脾气的？  
“我不知道。”卢米纳斯摇摇头，“我真的不知道。”  
2.  
“路奇先生真的讨厌父亲吗？”  
“……”路奇没说话，他手里用来抹黄油的餐刀转了个向，尖刀对准少年的脖颈，似乎下一秒就会刺出去结束这条脆弱的生命。帕里出差三天，路奇有足够的时间做掉这个孩子处理尸体然后潇洒离去。  
或许是天生继承自路奇的杀手基因作祟，又或是孩子对生死没什么概念，和他长相极其相似的孩子没有慌乱，他只是静静注视着路奇充满杀意的眼睛，等待对方回答。  
“为什么这样说？”路奇不悦地开了口，他几乎不和卢米纳斯说话，这孩子对他来说同样也是空气。前任CP0总监对自己的亲生骨肉并没有什么亲情可言，他留着这个小混账到7岁的唯一目的就是给帕里添堵。  
“……书上说，孩子是父母爱的结晶。”卢米纳斯慢慢说道，换来路奇一个眼刀，凶猛的野兽毫不掩饰自己的杀气打断了少年不切实际的发言：“搞清楚自己的身份，小鬼，我和你的交集除了这个家就什么都没有了。”  
锋利的餐刀刺穿了餐桌的桌板，路奇拿起礼帽转身离去，哈多利落在主人肩头望着低头不语的孩子，这顿早餐就这样不欢而散。7岁的孩子直愣愣地看着那把餐刀，一言不发。  
“怎么了？想你爸了？”加布拉摸了摸小家伙柔软的黑发把他举起来放到肩上，今天来接他的时候小家伙明显精神不振，路奇也不在家，“还是你另一个爸又气人了？”  
“加布拉都和你说几次了……”卡库已经没脾气再和他争论了，他的同居人从来都记不得疼，非要坚持把路奇称呼为孩子的父亲，就算在本人面前也不收敛，结果当然是和路奇大打一架。“如果路奇说了什么的话，别在意。”他伸手抚摸孩子的脑袋安慰对方，一大早能让卢米纳斯那么难过的原因除了路奇也没别的了。  
“父亲的同事们都说……我是路奇先生的孩子。”小男孩哑着嗓子诉说那些曾经传遍全城的流言蜚语，卡库皱紧了眉顺手捂住加布拉打算张开的嘴，“他们还说……我和父亲是被路奇先生抛弃的。”  
“路奇他……呃，和你们分开是有苦衷的……”卡库犹豫起不会伤到孩子的措辞，加布拉瞪了他一眼直接大吼：“苦衷个屁！那混账男人就是他妈不想负责！”  
“加布拉！别在这里说这个！”  
“那你还打算瞒多久？这小屁孩又不是傻子，路奇那混账就和他住一间屋，怪猫是个什么样的人他还感觉不到吗？”加布拉瞥了一眼瑟缩的卢米纳斯，小男孩被两个大人的阵势吓得大气不敢出，泪水就在那双清澈的眼神里打转。“喂小鬼，他们说的都没错，你老爸就是个人渣。”他顿了一下，露出狡黠的笑容：“想不想揍他一顿替你妈出气？”  
“……要是被帕里知道，你死定了。”这疯狗原来盘算的是这个主意，卡库长叹一口气，帕里肯定没想到他前脚刚出差后脚自己儿子就被他最痛恨的CP9拐去训练了。  
“别告诉我你没这么打算过。”加布拉嗤笑一声，“和我当共犯吧。”  
3.  
罗布·路奇这个男人，在七水之都是沉默寡言、强大帅气、工作认真完美的。他是个让鸽子代替自己开口的怪人，不喜欢凑热闹，经常管教一身恶习的帕里，后来毫不意外地和一号船坞的年轻工头结合了。然而自卡雷拉公司总部失火那天起再没人见过他的身影，有人说他死在那场火里了，但是帕里的儿子出生之后这流言就变为了路奇不想负责于是借着大火离去了。  
  
今夜晴朗无云，满月高挂在天边吞没了星光，帕里拉着孩子的手悠然走在七水之都的街道上，他压慢脚步好让卢米纳斯可以适时跟上他。  
这孩子出生的场景依然历历在目，帕里初怀的时候干了不少傻事导致婴儿早产，瘦弱的男孩降生时被冰山抱在怀里，他没有哭而是看着帕里微笑。陪护的医生当时吓坏了以为孩子没有呼吸，帕里虚弱地抬起手示意医生安静，冰山适时地把孩子抱到他面前，年轻的副社长颤着手抚摸自己的骨肉，黑发蓝眸的孩子用小小的温暖的掌心牢牢抓住帕里的手指，那一瞬间帕里觉得有什么在心中荡开，眼泪止不住地往下落。  
“卢米纳斯……”他柔声喊道，一如孩子出生那刻他本能呼出的名字，“有什么想说的吗？”  
“……”小男孩垂着头，没有说话。  
“混账路奇又说什么了吧？”帕里叹了口气，“别在意，那家伙一直这样。”  
“父亲……讨厌路奇先生吧？”他抬头看看帕里，自从路奇回来以后帕里过去那些除了赌博以外的坏习惯似乎也跟着回来了，卡雷拉的副社长咬着烟头面无表情点了头。“……路奇先生也讨厌父亲。”  
“我知道。”帕里淡淡地说道。  
“那为什么——”  
“嘘——”帕里抬手示意卢米纳斯安静，他不动声色观察着被夜色吞没的巷道，有人包围了他们，人数还不少。“诸位此时造访，有何贵干？”  
第一个露面的中年男人看起来是头领，帕里似乎在哪里见过他，卢米纳斯紧紧抓着父亲的衣角瑟缩在他身边。  
“好久不见啊帕里，你发达了以后都忘记老主顾了吗？”那男人油腔滑调的语调确实让帕里想起了对方的身份，是副社长曾经的债主。“也许……你连你的债务也一并忘记了？”  
“我记得——我欠的钱早就全部还清了。”帕里往前站了站把孩子护在身后，他毫不畏惧瞪着对方，这人摆明了是来敲诈的。  
“没想到副社长记性那么不好。”男人摇了摇头，埋伏在黑暗里的人们手持武器蠢蠢欲动，只等头领一个信号发起攻击。“您还欠着我一万贝利呢——算完利息是五百万贝利，帕里先生会老老实实还钱的吧？”  
“还钱？”帕里哼了一声，握紧袖下的绳索，“我看你们是想钱想疯了！”  
谈判破裂那瞬间意味着一场恶战不可避免，帕里甩出绳子形成保护网，一拍吓傻了的卢米纳斯简短地发出命令：“跑。”  
“可是……！”  
“你爸我不会有事的！去找路……”帕里顿了一下，烦躁地吐了雪茄，“……随便谁！总之跑起来！”他推了一把卢米纳斯挥舞绳索为孩子拦住扑上来的打手们，意识到人数超过20那一刻他就懒得数下去了，再多能有司法岛他面对的海军数量多吗？“混账们，想要钱是吗？来啊！”他怒吼着用肉眼看不清楚的繁杂手法紧紧捆住不自量力的挑战者，双手一挥就把那些愚蠢的家伙扔进了水里自生自灭，然后悠然地点起雪茄揽在前方。  
  
罗布·路奇这个男人，是CP9的王牌杀手兼CP0的护卫统领，他嗜血成性，满口谎言，强大冷酷，蔑视弱者，没有价值的东西都会被他随手丢弃，从来没有真正爱过自己的Omega。当他回到七水之都时那些曾经沉寂的流言再次四起，有人说他是昧不住良心回来弥补错误，也有人说路奇只是来要走孩子的，最后不知怎的变成了路奇是来分手的了。  
  
卢米纳斯从路奇杀手生涯的同事口中听到了足够多Alpha父亲的本性，他畏惧着那个让自己降生的男人，此刻却无比希望那男人对自己伸出援手。他向着布鲁诺的酒吧拼命奔跑，那里是他最有可能找到路奇的地方。  
卢米纳斯远远看见路奇就像等着他似的站在酒吧门口，加布拉原本在他身边推搡着催促路奇进去，狼人的听觉捕捉到少年脚步声时同样停了下来看向那个方向。卡库上前迎接跑得上气不接下气的小男孩关切地询问发生了什么，卢米纳斯急促地喘息着用气音胡言乱语，路奇不耐烦地瞪了他一眼，少年像是被野兽盯上般浑身一颤不争气地呜咽起来，卡库叹着气安抚被父亲吓着的孩子，柔声引导他冷静下来：“帕里呢？发生什么了这么急？”  
“父、路奇先生……父亲他……！”卢米纳斯拼命向血缘上的另一位父亲呼救，路奇不屑地哼了一声转身推开酒吧大门，有着相似样貌的少年近乎绝望地吼出自己的请求：“父亲他很危险！！”  
“哦。”路奇冷冷地应了一声，敞开的酒吧门板将室内的嘈杂一并放了出来，卢米纳斯看着黑发男人消失在门后的身影泄尽了全部的希望，眼眶里打转的泪水一颗又一颗不争气地落了下来。加布拉咒骂了几句路奇，卡库皱着眉追问他事情的详细经过。  
“别管那个怪猫了！金发小子怎么了我们这就去救他！”  
“乖乖乖……别哭了，好孩子先告诉哥哥到底怎么了？”  
“唔……父亲他……有好多人、要债的，敲诈……他叫我跑……”对7岁的孩子来说要从混乱中恢复过来还有点困难，他努力从大脑中找出有用的信息好让两个前任特工可以帮助帕里，卢米纳斯憋红了脸指着自己来时的方向，而这点只言片语足够训练有素的前CP9理解状况了。  
“啧……你妈应该没那么弱吧，毕竟当年还和那么多海军——喂！！”卡库面不改色踩了一脚加布拉让多嘴的狼把后面的话憋了回去，加布拉呲着牙又不好在这个时候和同僚吵架，只能暗自忍了：“反正他肯定没事！走了长颈鹿，好久没打架了！”  
“嗯……别怕，我们这就去帮帕里，不会有事的。”卡库摸了摸卢米纳斯柔软的黑发让男孩放松下来，“能告诉我们具体地点吗？”  
“不需要。”路奇推开门从酒吧出来，随手扔了一杯清水到还在发呆的少年手里，卢米纳斯被那杯冰水激得一抖差点儿松了手。“带他回家。”前CP0总监简短命令道，他望了一眼夜空中的圆月，肩膀一抬便让哈多利振翅而飞落在了黑发男孩头上。  
“喂怪猫你打算一个人去吗？想把乐子一个人全占了？”  
“加布拉你闭嘴吧……路奇你确定要一个人去吗？”卡库已经懒得和加布拉斗嘴了，他把呆愣的卢米纳斯护在怀里关切地问，路奇只是点点头压下帽檐腾空而起，瞬间消失在了夜幕之中。  
“你知道吗？在Alpha堆里混久了……”加布拉抬头看着路奇远去的方向，他收敛起了之前的轻浮意味深长地说道，“我都要忘记结合过的Alpha是和自己的Omega绑定在一起的了。”  
“……你是那个意思？”卡库皱着眉问，天啊难不成加布拉真是那个意思？路奇其实一直知道帕里经历了什么？  
“是那个意思。”加布拉点了头，背起累坏了的少年遵照他们总监的意思送男孩回家。卢米纳斯小口小口啜饮着那杯清水补充流失的水分，哈多利蹲在少年头上咕咕叫来来回回跳跃。卡库注视着孩子可以说是安下心来的表情，为自己的想法而浑身发毛。“我的意思是，我们也有个孩子就好了。”加布拉慢慢说道，卡库啪地一巴掌打在自己额头上，为自认与狼人看法一致而后悔。  
4.  
与路奇分别的那几年里，帕里经常做梦。  
大多都是分别那夜的记忆回放，帕里从噩梦中惊醒，浑身是汗，睡在身边的孩子的脸则会让帕里意识到那些不是梦而是真实发生过的事。他紧紧拥着和路奇长相酷似的骨肉，生怕连怀里的温度都是虚假的。  
就连昏迷也是这样的，长期伏案导致体力下降的副社长从梦中醒来时发现自己被打了一辈子交道的绳索捆了个结实，他眨眨眼第一反应却是幸好没有着火。“……你们想怎么样？”帕里瞪着领头那男人，“我再说一次，我早就不欠你钱了！”  
“副社长看来是真的记性不好……”对方遗憾地摇了摇头，手一抬身边的部下便抬起木棍朝帕里的后脑狠狠挥了下去。帕里痛呼一声只觉得眼前一片昏花，护目镜的碎片混着血珠落在地上，他怀疑自己脑壳是不是被敲裂了。“您可以继续嘴硬下去，但是您的公子……”  
“妈的你想对我儿子干什么！！”一提到卢米纳斯帕里立刻脸色大变，他手腕一抖让藏在袖子里的刀片滑进手心，恶狠狠咒骂道，“你敢碰他你他妈就别想在七水之都混了！！”  
“副社长真是说笑了，要说混不下去，那当然是你先。”曾经的债主冷笑一声扬起下巴，手下随后把匕首对准了帕里的手臂狠狠刺了下去。“要知道，砍掉你的手实在是轻而易举。”  
“去……死……！”帕里把牙根咬得咯咯作响，刀片也从手中滑落在地。压倒性的人数差异再加上对孩子的顾虑，就算他身为卡雷拉的副社长也无法摆脱面前的困境，最终只是垂下了头服软：“……说吧，多少钱。”  
“这才对嘛。”债主笑眯眯地点了头，心里的算盘打得啪啪作响，他上下打量着帕里的着装寻找最合适的价位。“哦对……我还听说一件有趣的事。”目光落到对方脖颈处时他突然忆起了什么，“帕里，你有Alpha吧？”  
“……别提那个混账，快点开价我他妈给你拿钱！”如果之前对帕里来说是不得不妥协的谈判，那如今就是绝不能触碰的底线了，他怒吼着试图阻止对方揭开他的伤疤，却只是徒劳。  
“那个……路奇是吧？我听说过的，你们……”债主弯起嘴角愉悦地看着帕里逐渐失控，一号船坞的工头加上副社长，这两笔工资可都不低，他这回能赚笔大的了。  
“我们？”潮湿的海风裹着一声冷笑拂过帕里耳畔，他闻到了浓烈的白兰地酒香，凛冽、辛辣、醇厚，就像这酒的主人一样高贵奢华。帕里再听不到面前男人那些滑稽可笑的臆想，他呆呆地注视着以满月为背景从天而降的黑发工头，一瞬间竟看到了对方白衣飘飘的姿态。  
路奇落在地上到被人发现只是一瞬间的事，危险的猎豹嗤笑着抬手接下袭来的木棍，一拳便把那脆弱的武器变成了木屑。背后潜伏的两个男人一拥而上却扑了个空，出现在他们背后的路奇两手各抓一个脑袋像磕鸡蛋一样让两个傻瓜头破血流，他厌恶地皱着眉松开手迈过倒在脚边的笨蛋，生怕溅上蠢货的血。  
当更多人意识到路奇的存在时，这条街道便成了Alpha们暗自较量的无声战场。路奇扬起下巴睥睨着面前的乌合之众，曾为政府顶尖战力的男人仅仅是释放出信息素就足以压倒全场。几个顶不过压力不堪受辱的男人挥舞武器冲了上去，路奇抬起手臂硬化为钢铁接下锐器的袭击，做工粗糙的刀剑与看似脆弱如纸的皮肤相接发出巨响，应声而碎。前CP0总监冷哼一声在他们错愕的目光中融入了黑暗，再次出现时曾挡在他面前的弱小男人们已跪倒在地。  
“还有谁？”他舔过指尖滴下的鲜血，太无聊了，这连戏耍都算不上。  
“给、给我上！！”被这气势吓倒的债主愤怒地命令道，帕里幸灾乐祸看着他狼狈的样子，路奇身上的酒香几乎掩盖了在场所有Alpha的信息素，那熟悉的味道宛如一把尖刀直指帕里后颈处的腺体，副社长对这情景再熟悉不过了，路奇想撕碎他的Omega。  
“来啊你个混账。”他悠然地注视着游走在战场中的路奇，浑然不觉自己被人硬抓着头发拖进小巷。“我就在这里……”他喃喃自语，确信路奇一字不漏听到了。  
路奇原本暗色的眸子此刻散发着诡异的金色光芒，越发高昂的杀意因得不到宣泄而渴望着更多的鲜血，他发出近似野兽的低吼挥动手臂，轻而易举徒手接下飞来的数枚子弹，不屑地冷哼着把那些小礼物悉数奉还。  
不够。  
他的Omega在散发着让猫科动物迷醉的芳香，作祟的猎豹本能在催促路奇赶快找到帕里然后咬穿他的后颈，用那温热的血液滋润自己的喉咙。面前死缠烂打的废物们除了满足他的杀戮欲望外一无是处，这些猎物太弱小了，血液里满是劣等酒精和油脂的味道，恶心到让人想吐。  
还不够。  
路奇干脆撕下破破烂烂的白背心，背后代表世界政府的伤疤隐隐作痛，身为杀手的本能在叫嚣着要立于尸山之上。他在打空子弹的男人面前站定，冷酷地俯视着被吓到失禁的弱者，对方拼命扣动板机却只是徒劳，路奇冷笑着从他手里夺过枪支从中折断然后扔回对方手里，悠然地从失去战意的可怜虫身边走过。  
“还有谁？”路奇踩着奄奄一息的Alpha挑衅道，他脚下的男人足足比他大一辈，而CP9的杀手只需一拳就将那人打翻在地，血流不止。“在你们的血流干之前，尽情地挣扎吧，废物们。”  
他立于败者之上，背负着以五百颗人头换来的传说，冰冷刺骨的月光自他头顶落下，在地上拉出一道近似恶魔的长影。


	2. Chapter 2

5.  
帕里有时候会想，路奇到底是抱着什么样的心态回到七水之都的？就为了给他添堵？  
“别、别过来！！你想让他死吗！！”帕里曾经的债主扯着卡雷拉副社长的头发歇斯底里，和他一同逃跑的护卫早已悄无声息昏倒在地。路奇完全无视了面前装腔作势的男人，他眯着眼睛望向无心反抗的帕里，用眼神警告对方好自为之。  
帕里毫不畏惧瞪了回去，Omega本能释放出迷迭香的信息素引诱自己的Alpha，伴侣之间原本缠绵悱恻的交流方式在这二人身上却只有挑衅一种用途。路奇挑起嘴角不屑地笑了，帕里这不怕死的竟然主动邀请他下杀手。前CP0总监悠然漫步着调动信息素回敬对方，凛冽的白兰地酒香混合着血腥味在风中游荡，他扬起下巴满意地看着明显呼吸变急促的帕里。  
“你、你没听到吗！！”  
“闭嘴。”帕里不耐烦地冲烦人的债主吼，“妈的路奇……”他啧了一声感到一股热源自体内一波接一波升起，路奇这混账在逼他发情。卡雷拉的副社长可不想乖乖听话，反而用迷迭香的气味刺激猫科动物嗜虐的本能。  
“有趣……”路奇惬意地上前一步接受了帕里的邀请，如果是在家里的话他可以和帕里玩这样的游戏一整夜，让彼此的身体燥热不堪被杀意完全支配。上等的烈酒临头浇向帕里，他傲慢的Alpha恨不得再点把火让迷迭香燃起熊熊烈火，从根到叶化为一地灰烬。帕里晃了晃微醺的脑袋拼命彰显着自己的存在感，他第一次如此庆幸自己的信息素味道是迷迭香，给了他和路奇这混账大猫博弈的资本。  
要知道，这场游戏中先失去理智的就是输家。这无声的搏斗压得被卷进去的可怜男人几乎喘不上气，握住匕首的手掌颤抖着架在帕里脖子上，来回乱晃的刀尖划破了副社长的脸颊让饱含信息素的血珠滴落在地。  
“……刚才不算。”帕里哑着嗓子用眼神示意路奇暂停，路奇点点头难得没有让他为难，Alpha和Omega之间的游戏因此而中止。帕里深吸一口气从酒香中缓过神来，左脚勾住身旁男人的右脚巧妙施力让那家伙失去平衡摔倒在地，被紧紧捆绑的双手不知用了什么手法就轻易解开了绳索作为自己的武器。“今天晚上的都不算。”他点起一根雪茄吐出一口白烟，路奇冷笑一声：“你说不算就不算？”  
“我说话不算数难道你就算数吗？”帕里踹了一脚躺倒在地的债主厌恶地皱起眉，他讨厌欠路奇人情，更讨厌被路奇救。“反正不算，我自己一个人能解决。”  
“你儿子可是哭着来向我求救的。”路奇不动声色嘲讽道。  
“那是他没见过自己老爸当年闯司法岛的样子。”帕里毫不客气顶了回去。  
“那是几年前的事了？你现在体力差得要死。”路奇不屑地瞥了他一眼。  
“我他妈体力好着呢！要不要试试！”帕里恶狠狠地咬着烟嘴骂。  
“免了，没兴致。”路奇摇摇头侧身躲过从暗处射来的子弹，暗色眼眸一瞬化为野兽的竖瞳，丝毫不掩饰自己因战斗而兴奋的模样。“虽然……很想让你证明一下自己。”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，和Omega戏耍一番后变得干渴的喉咙现在急需血液滋润。“都是我的。”  
“我懒得和你这个怪物争……”帕里冷眼看向融入黑暗的杀手，看来平静的生活快把嗜杀的总监大人逼疯了，他也不想去关心那些有胆挑战能力者的混账们，副社长俯视着失去一切优势的债主伸手抓住对方的领子：“喂，趁那家伙还没失控，赶快叫你的人走。”  
“怪、怪物——！！”本想讹诈一笔的男人此刻彻底被恐惧所征服，路奇优雅地穿梭在枪林弹雨中毫发无伤，那双手每次挥动便会得到一声尖叫。“谁都好……干掉他！！多少钱我都会给的！！”  
“唉……真是没救了。”帕里叹了口气，不听劝的家伙。如果路奇杀红了眼却没有尽兴，惨的可就是与他同住一间屋的副社长了。  
似乎是抱着最后一搏的目的，打手中身型最为高大的几个男人冲上前用庞大的身躯阻拦住路奇的脚步，路奇冷笑一声任由他们做垂死挣扎。勇气可嘉，可惜手法太老旧了点。猫科动物优秀的夜视能力让他轻而易举捕捉到了对准自己的枪口，路奇悠然地后退一步，连手都懒得抬，面前这些身材高大的男人们除了当大号沙袋外连解乏的价值都没有。  
一声枪响，路奇注意到那颗子弹其实是毒气弹，有趣的尝试，但是特工的素养让他具备足够强大的抗毒性。和他缠斗的几个巨躯打手一拥而上牢牢钳制住路奇并堵住了他的退路，反正路奇也没想躲。  
“操罗布·路奇你个白痴！！”然后毒气弹炸开，帕里眼睁睁看着本可以轻而易举脱身的路奇被推进了水里，激起层层浪花。他大骂一声扔了雪茄，手腕一甩丢出套索捆住路奇的手腕用力向后拽，能力者掉进水里就是个累赘，帕里用尽全力往回拖如石沉大海的前CP0总监，百思不得其解为何路奇会中招。  
身后窥得机会的债主胡乱扔出匕首招呼手下逃跑，这随意的一扔正好让刀刃擦着帕里脸颊飞过，他紧咬牙关忍耐着大声呼唤路奇的名字，被海水稀释后的上等白兰地清香越来越淡，Alpha的体重一点点将试图拯救自己的Omega拉向前方，帕里骂了一声不管不顾把绳索缠在自己手腕上，纵身一跃入了水。  
对土生土长的水都之民来说，夜晚冰冷刺骨的海水根本不会让行动迟缓半分，帕里顺着相连的绳子全速游向浑身无力的路奇。豹形态的能力者在陆地上是敏捷凶狠的猎手，在水里就只是任人宰割的羊羔。落水数分钟不到路奇就已经意识不清了，近在咫尺的Alpha此刻闻起来犹如绵柔的清酒，毫无危险性，这让帕里越加烦躁。他紧拽着绳子好让路奇减缓下沉的速度，用力向前一蹬拨开海水，指尖触碰到对方冰冷的身躯时还不忘四处寻找路奇的礼帽。  
“哈……哈……喂路奇你还活着吧！”浮出水面时帕里长出了一口气，见对方没回话他慌忙带着路奇上了岸，犹豫了几秒钟要不要给对方做人工呼吸，幸好路奇适时地咳嗽起来吐出几口水，让帕里不用再纠结下去。“我说你啊怎么掉水里了！也太轻敌了吧，就不怕我传出去让你身败名裂吗！”  
帕里还没过几句嘴瘾就被身边Alpha释放出的杀意怔住了，路奇用金色的竖瞳注视着帕里，毫不掩饰蕴含于其中的嗜血欲。“喂……？路奇？”自脊背蔓延而上的寒意一瞬间让帕里忆起了漫天火光的那一夜，他还没来得及说出下一句话就听到对方发出野兽用于威慑的低吼声。  
赤裸着上半身的路奇趴伏在地，那姿态渐渐向着野兽变化。  
6.  
七水之都湿寒的海风迎面吹起帕里散落的发丝，妨碍跑动的修身西装外套早被他扔下了，衬衫靠上的几粒扣子也让他粗暴地扯掉了。他落在屋顶还未站稳就抛出绳索前往下一个落脚点， 连回头确认猎手位置的余裕都完全没有。  
路奇在和他玩猫抓耗子。  
荡到一半的绳子被破风而来的高速斩击劈为两半，帕里在空中迅速调整姿势好让自己安全落地，他在路面上向前滚了几圈缓冲力道，然后一刻不停地奔跑在巷道之中。潜伏在黑暗中的野兽发出玩味地低吼，帕里听到头顶传来一声宛如巨石落地的巨响，知道那是路奇快追上他了的信号。  
又来了。游走在全身上下的颤栗感让帕里回忆起那夜被背叛时的绝望，变成怪物的恋人，虚假的感情，燃烧的烈焰，一切的一切化为幻象在帕里眼前来回闪过。他的胃抽搐着想要缓解涌上心头的呕吐感，可是一旦停下脚步帕里就会被紧追其后的路奇撕成碎片。  
发生了什么？  
帕里混乱的大脑甚至腾不出一丝空间来思考这个问题，他拼命寻找着可以延缓路奇脚步的逃跑路线，凭着水之都住民的自傲穿梭在楼宇之间。路奇突然发狂袭击了他，而本能告诉帕里一旦被对方抓住结局就是死。  
大型猫科动物发出威慑的吼叫落在帕里前方截停了副社长的脚步，巨躯砸出深坑震起烟尘与碎块，路奇失去理性的眸子里倒映出帕里狼狈的脸。帕里啧了一声没有丝毫犹豫转身继续奔跑，哪怕他的身体正在发出不堪重负的悲鸣。  
也许这些年来他的体力真的下降了。帕里自嘲地笑了一下，拐进巷子里借助绳索跃上屋顶，顺手擦了一把脸上的汗水。  
路奇以为他真的什么都不知道吗？每当副社长服用的抑制剂效力减弱时，这个混账就会趁帕里发情期意识不清的时候咬他的标记帮他度过那几天。他的儿子见到路奇时就像早就知道对方的存在一样，平静过头了。  
“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”他喃喃自语道，回答他的只有身后猎豹的咆哮。  
  
有时候卡库会想，路奇到底对他的孩子抱着什么样的想法？  
进入CP0时卡库得知帕里生了个黑发的男孩，不用问都知道是路奇的种。他确信路奇也知道这个消息，CP0总监隔一段时间会突然消失，然后带着一身迷迭花香回来。他不提，卡库问了也全当没听见。  
后来回到七水之都，卡库偷偷问过帕里路奇回来以后你发情期怎么度过的，帕里就恶狠狠地咬着烟说他妈的还算路奇有点人性，只咬腺体加固标记就完事儿了。话里话外都充斥着路奇敢越一点界他就敢拼命的愤怒，根本无法让人相信这两个人是一对结合过的情侣。卡库一直觉得，帕里至死都会恨路奇，路奇至死都不会爱帕里，这两个人还能维持和平假象共处一室的唯一原因就是那个倒霉孩子。  
他和加布拉把卢米纳斯带到了两人同居的那间公寓里，卡库放心不下去确认帕里的状态，也好带消息回来让副社长的公子安心过夜。  
“早知道就不来了……”他喃喃自语着仰头看向穿梭于街道之中的身影，远远听到路奇变化为兽型的咆哮时他还担心前总监杀性大起难以善后，现在看来他根本就是多虑了。  
帕里似乎在笑。  
卡库一开始以为自己是看错了，眨了一下眼的功夫岚脚的斩风自上空掠过，数根烟囱应声而断，以及一根荡在空中的绳子。  
“操——！妈的老子的骨头迟早被他整断了！！”帕里的咒骂声从不远处传来，卡库还没往那边走几步就看到金发青年骂骂咧咧揉着脑袋出现在了街角，“啊……你怎么在？”  
“呃，替卢米纳斯来看看。”卡库回答，“他在我家。”  
“哦……谢谢，回头请你们喝酒。”帕里翻找着口袋，一根雪茄都没找到，他遗憾地叹了口气随后拍了下卡库的肩膀，“这会儿没空，路奇发疯呢。”  
“你们又怎么了？”帕里说了什么把路奇激怒了？不可能。路奇没杀够向帕里发泄？有可能。  
“啧，我怎么知道，那笨蛋中了发毒气弹然后掉进水里，爬起来就发起疯和我玩捉迷藏。”帕里顿了一下，恶狠狠地补充：“我被捉到肯定就死了。”  
“毒……？”卡库困惑地眨了眨眼睛，路奇怎么会中毒？  
“靠那家伙追过来了！不和你说了回头见！！”目光捕捉到黑暗中闪过的一丝金色，帕里紧皱眉头单方面对卡库告别再次开始逃跑。卡库抬头望着落在正上方的屋顶向下俯视的前领队，抬手和他打了个招呼。  
“别扫我的兴。”路奇冷哼一声直直坠下，身型从人兽型恢复为人型，赤裸着上半身。  
“嗯……我可不希望卢米纳斯丧父啊。”卡库意有所指地说道，路奇瞥了他一眼自顾自从他身边走过，“还有，别玩过头哦，帕里快不行了。”  
“玩？”路奇嘲讽地扬起嘴角，“那家伙，吃下去一定很美味吧。”  
“你先定义一下你这个‘吃’……”  
“如果我指的是杀了他呢？”  
“那我可要把加布拉叫来帮忙了。”  
路奇啧了一声，再来一个搅局的他还怎么找乐子？他瞪了一眼卡库，用目光示意对方自己会适当留手。  
“所以，帕里说你在发疯？”  
“哼……在他看来我什么时候不疯？”路奇笑了一下，淡淡答道，“在我接人之前，住你那里。”他眯着眼睛打量距离，帕里逃得足够远了。  
“喂……”卡库还没问出下一句“你打算干什么”路奇的身影已经消失了，他叹了口气回头看向帕里逃跑的方向，思索怎么和卢米纳斯解释。  
7.  
帕里自己都没有意识到他在笑。  
被路奇逼上绝路，家里还有个牵挂的孩子，可帕里就是抑制不住自己的笑意。他已经没什么力气继续逃跑了，只好藏在暗处自欺欺人地躲避路奇的追捕顺便恢复体力。  
如果有根雪茄就更好了。他靠着墙壁倾听豹形态能力者的脚步声，什么都没听到，帕里心不在焉地想象起自己的死状。  
卡库确信自己那时并不是看错了，帕里就是在笑。  
连月光都无法捕捉到身影的迅捷猎豹追逐着划破夜空的金发青年，路奇也在享受这场追逐游戏，如果他动真格的帕里早就死在他的牙下了。前任CP0总监故意在原地等待让帕里先逃出一定距离然后再动身，即将接近猎物时便释放出无声的威压逼迫帕里加快脚步。  
狩猎者和被猎者，掌控者和反抗者，杀戮之人和将死之人，曾被爱的人和以为被爱的人，无论如何形容他们的关系都绝对不会出现“相恋”这样的字眼。哪怕他们现在的联系是凭借Alpha和Omega特有的纽带捆绑在一起，也只有负面感情顺着结合处相通。  
人倒是真的没疯。卡库嗅了嗅空中残留的信息素味道，海风夹着浓烈的白兰地酒香及清淡的迷迭花香，还有一丝奇妙的气息。“怪不得帕里说你疯了……”他喃喃自语着转身离去，还是少掺合这两个人的情趣为妙。  
  
“结束了？”路奇眯着眼睛居高临下俯视着帕里，帕里坐在地上疲惫地点了点头：“嗯。”  
“真无趣。”路奇冷哼道。  
“那是，别为难一个办公室坐久了的单身父亲好不好。”他顿了一下，“能给我来根烟再上路吗？”帕里靠着墙壁撑起身子站定，从口袋里摸出没了用处的打火机，“还是说，你想就这样？”  
“我无所谓。”路奇解除人兽型变身悠然地接近帕里，单手掐住帕里的脖子让他的后脑狠狠撞上身后的砖墙。帕里吃痛一声眉头紧皱垂下头，鲜血顺着他的发丝滴落在地，路奇的眸子闪过嗜血的金光，近似野兽的利齿狠狠咬上帕里暴露而出的后颈，Omega的腺体被咬穿释放出浓烈的迷迭香气息。  
“哈、唔……”帕里颤着身体沉浸在强大的Alpha信息素之中，之前被绑架时他就被路奇撩拨得浑身燥热，再加上这一路追逐都笼罩在白兰地的清冽之中，头脑早就不太清醒了。但是路奇除了这一咬没有再做什么，而是俯身在近乎发情的副社长耳边低语：“我记得……你说过什么来着？你体力很好对吧？”  
“闭、嘴！要做什么赶快做！”帕里狠狠瞪着他，他确信只要一失去路奇的支撑他就会跌倒在地，没一丝爬起来走回家的力气。帕里感受到发情的症状一点点浮现在他体内，长久没有得到Alpha宠爱的身体已经背叛了自己。  
“做什么？”路奇嗤笑一声撕开帕里破烂不堪的衬衫，卡雷拉的副社长此刻浮起一层薄汗，浑身都笼着情热之色。占据绝对优势的Alpha可不想就那样满足自己不听话的小宠物，他在等帕里先屈服。  
“……混账。”帕里咬牙切齿地低声咒骂起来，迎面吹来的凉风蹭过裸露的胸膛都足以让他一阵颤栗，如果不说出那句话路奇能就这样把副社长晾到天亮。Alpha释放出的信息素搅得帕里头昏脑胀，白兰地的酒精含量对喝惯甜酒的男人来说太过辛辣，不消一会儿就让他醉醺醺的了。“路奇……求、求你……”  
“求我什么？”路奇一挑眉，愉悦地笑了。  
“……妈的，干我。”帕里眼睛一闭干脆丢了面子，他深知从这一刻起至今为止的冷战与反抗全部变为了可笑的谎言，儿子的脸在他眼底一闪而过，随后彻底碎裂变成了路奇残暴的笑容。Omgea的诚实换得了主人的临幸，路奇微笑着撕开了帕里的裤子，开始享用他的战利品。  
“呜——！”帕里倒抽一口凉气，太他妈疼了，路奇那混蛋什么都没做就硬是掰开他的屁股往里面插，身体因为发情而分泌出的爱液根本无法减缓半点疼痛。“妈的你也太急了吧！！”  
“我怕你等不急。”路奇瞥了他一眼自顾自继续，真的太紧了，看来身下的Omega还算忠诚，至今为止都没找过另一个男人碰自己后面。“多久没做了？”  
“要、你管！”帕里呲着牙紧紧抓住路奇喘息，指甲甚至因为太过用力而掐出了红印。“慢点、你他妈，听不懂人话吗！”  
“哼……”路奇充耳不闻对方的咒骂，他腾出一只手捏揉帕里的乳尖好让对方尽快找到感觉，下身毫不留情撞进去，恨不得一口气顶入Omega的生殖腔。  
“靠——！！我他妈后悔了行不行，路奇你个混账给我滚！！我他妈不做了！”从被硬撑开的内壁传来的痛苦完全超出想象，帕里几乎要被路奇搞疯了，他拼命推搡着对方想要逃跑，被路奇一把抓住不听话的双手钳制住。  
“那可不行。”路奇傲慢地笑了，俯身亲吻副社长凌乱的额发，“你知道的吧？”从一开始，你就没有逃脱的可能性了。“如果被你儿子知道，他的父亲让野兽强奸然后生下了一个弟妹，会是什么样的表情？”  
帕里当即脸色大变，他想骂的东西太多了一下子不知道先说什么，还没来得及开口埋在他体内的阴茎已经涨大至常人不可能拥有的尺寸，他抱着的男人化为人兽型将相比之下过于瘦小的副社长压在墙上，豹子的舌头舔过耳垂留下一句低语：“我要继续了。”  
“他妈的罗布·路奇你个——！！”他的骂声被野兽粗暴的吻堵了回去，说是吻根本就是单方面的撕咬，路奇那根东西实在太长太粗，仅仅是在帕里身体里就能触到掩住生殖腔的门扉，轻轻向里一撞便挤了进去。最敏感的位置被顶开让帕里一下失了神，爱液一下子涌出来好让Alpha的进出足够顺畅。  
“我一直想这样做了。”路奇满足地舔掉嘴角的血，单手握住帕里的身体开始抽插，“老实说，连我自己都没想到我能忍到这一天。”  
“他妈的、你、真是禽兽……”事实上，帕里也没想到能和路奇相安无事到今天，难道有个儿子在家CP9的王牌就会老老实实收手吗？况且帕里还是他的Omgea。“反正、对你来说，出了门随随便便就能找到上床对象！！”  
“泄欲是泄欲。”路奇淡淡说道，“比起泄欲，我更想在床上多点乐趣。”肿胀的头部几乎把整个生殖腔都撑满了，温暖的内壁严丝合缝紧贴着路奇的性器，上位者相当满意身下承欢的男人还记得他主人的尺寸。“比如……我现在插进去的地方。”他挺了挺腰，逼帕里泄出走了调的呻吟，“有过那个小鬼吧？”  
“别、别和我提这个！”  
“你还记得吗？怀孕的那个晚上，你发情了，哭着求我射进去。”路奇顿了一下，感受到副社长的后穴在收缩，“我们约定过，无论在床上你怎么求我都别射进去。”他露出扭曲的笑容，扯开帕里掩住脸庞的手臂，“可惜说晚了……那时的约定都是骗你的，我道歉，所以原谅我？”  
“操路奇我杀了、啊、别……”帕里还没骂完路奇就狠狠顶了一下害他发出难堪的哭腔，阵阵酥麻从被撑满的地方涌出传遍全身，Alpha不容抗拒的威压让他的身体不听话地屈从于对方。金发的青年很快就没了力气，路奇的舌尖舔过他的右胸尖牙对准了那处圆型伤疤，一口咬下。Omega温暖的鲜血带着让猫科动物迷醉的芳香，刺眼的红顺着胸膛流淌而下，几颗泪水落进血迹混合在一起，只换来身上野兽变本加厉的折磨。  
好甜啊。路奇品尝着口中鲜血的滋味心想，第一次觉得这男人爱喝甜酒的小孩子口味还算不错。帕里的身子与他预想中的还要敏感，仅仅是这样被路奇单方面虐待就微微高潮了几次，下身一片粘腻，让路奇的插入更为顺畅。  
“你真是糟糕的父亲。”路奇的利爪掐入帕里的腰侧留下几道血痕，他的Omega喘息着用情动的蓝眸望着路奇，眉头紧蹙，却看不出丝毫抗拒之意。“还是说，你依然爱我？”  
“这辈子、都别想让我说爱你！”帕里努力挤出不会歪成呻吟的音节，路奇冷笑一声把他的反抗全变成了哭喊，凶猛的野兽发出咆哮在男人体内发泄着征服欲，直到用精液彻底填满孕育生命的那个小房间也没有获得满足。  
8.  
路奇和帕里再出现时已经过了整整三天。  
期间加布拉晃到帕里家给卢米纳斯拿换洗衣服，还没到家门口就听到了不知廉耻的声音，狼人头一次这么痛恨自己过于灵敏的听觉，转身回了家去找卡库商量直接买新衣服然后让副社长给他们报销。  
问题是，卢米纳斯的父母回来后就像打开了什么奇怪开关似的，看起来不太一样了。帕里阴着脸黑眼圈重得吓人，一身西装把自己包裹得严严实实，脖子上还戴着和艳阳天格格不入的围巾，不让一寸双手和脸以外的皮肤暴露在外。帕里脸上被野兽抓出的红痕无声提醒着周围的人：不要问。  
路奇看起来神清气爽，甚至心情好到主动摸了摸卢米纳斯的脑袋，把黑发的小男孩吓得浑身一颤。帕里和他吵架路奇也全当没听见，就那样默许了帕里冲他发泄怒火，偶尔说句话给炸毛的副社长火上浇油。  
“……那个了吧。”卡库小声和加布拉说，这两个人闻起来就像白兰地和迷迭香的混合物，帕里似乎是为了掩饰喷了大量的香水，即使如此也遮不住发情后余留的信息素气息。“怪不得路奇不让孩子回家。”  
“我早和你说在那个了。”加布拉沉着脸瞥了眼路奇用眼神示意，“你还不信。”他慢悠悠掏出份报纸扔到两人面前，帕里低头看了眼头条，啪地一巴掌打在自己的额头上。  
震惊！七水之都出现怪兽，多处建筑受损！  
“路奇你他妈干的好事！！”帕里跳起来抓住路奇的衣领拼命摇晃，路奇就跟没听见似的自顾自饮着红酒。“啊啊啊他妈的照片里拍到你了！你不是那什么顶尖吗怎么这么简单就被人拍到身影了啊！！”  
“走了走了，大哥哥带你去看新船的下水仪式。”加布拉把卢米纳斯抱起来，卡库顺手帮他们锁了门，留两人在里面继续吵。  
“你就不能做做公关掩盖掉吗？”路奇眼都没抬平淡地给了答复，让帕里火冒三丈：“你他妈有点危机感行不行！一没台风二没暴雨三没水之诸神你让我怎么做公关！！妈的冰山先生肯定要问的怎么办啊……”  
“你都失踪三天了。”路奇慢慢说道，“你睡觉的时候冰山找上门过。”  
“啊？”  
“我开的门，他什么都没问就走了。”  
“啊啊？？”  
“一看就明白了吧？发情期。”  
“……罗布·路奇我他妈杀了你！！”帕里当即跳了起来去掐路奇的脖子，哈多利扇着翅膀跳跃到桌上，路奇含了口酒面不改色转头反掐住帕里的下巴逼他张嘴，然后嘴对嘴把酒喂了过去。“？！”  
“稍微练练酒量吧，闻个信息素就能醉，卡雷拉的副社长真是没用。”路奇挑起嘴角嘲讽道，顺手把空了的酒杯倒满。太过辛辣的酒呛得帕里直咳嗽，连带着让吵架的心情也没了。  
“……所以，你他妈根本没疯。”帕里咬牙切齿道，毕竟路奇是豹子，当时他还以为前CP0总监野性发作要把副社长杀了呢。  
“当然，我看起来像理性全无的样子吗？”路奇悠然回答，哪有疯了的人老实等着猎物跑远了再追的？“再说，作为杀手抗毒性可是必不可少的。”他晃了晃酒杯里鲜红的液体，嗤笑道：“那毒气对我来说不痛不痒。”  
“所以？”  
“只是毒性中和后那味道闻起来很像木天蓼，让我有点醉而已。”路奇淡淡说着，帕里在他旁边听得目瞪口呆，堂堂CP9王牌，毕竟是只猫。“再加上，你又是迷迭香，所以很想咬你。”  
“就他妈因为这？？”帕里猛地跳起来准备开始新一轮骂战，敢情让副社长命悬一线的原因就是这个？路奇是拿他耍着玩呢？  
然后办公室的门被敲响了，秘书没等同意就急匆匆地开了门冲帕里喊：“副社长！您的公子和人打架了！”  
“……啊？”帕里第一反应就是看路奇，第二反应是先点支烟冷静一下。


End file.
